Agente Lindsay
by Santana Black
Summary: Lindsay fue mandada especialmente a una "misión" por su "gran amiga". ¿Acaso será benefico para ella o terminará en tragedia? ¡Fic dedicado a Niiaa!


**Holass! Si…vengo con otro… ¿One-shot? Creo que es eso, yo que sé.**

**Dedicado a: Este fic va dedicado a Niiaa! XD Y es por su boda (que fue hace mucho) Y que terminó en tragedia (Divorcio). Así que… ¡este fic va dedicado a ti mami! ¡Gracias por dejarme ser la consentida )?**

**Well, sin nada más que decir… ¡A leer!**

**Agente Lindsay**

La rubia caminaba a paso firme sobre el pasillo con una sonrisa despampanante, llamando la atención de toda la gente que pasaba cerca de ella. La chica lucía esplendida gracias a esa blusa blanca escotada que dejaba sus proporciones a desear, y esa falda negra que le quedaba muy corta, lo suficiente como para que al agacharse cualquiera se distrajera por su "atractivo". La rubia obtenía muchas miradas de los hombres que pasaban por ahí gracias a ello, y miradas de las chicas que se preguntaban que hacia una chica como ella ahí. Es más, ni la rubia misma sabía qué hacía en un despacho de abogados.

Caminaba con su atuendo muy formal a ningún lugar en específico, bueno…sólo a esa dirección que su tan querida amiga del reality le había marcado, y con la ropa que su tan querida amiga del reality le había prestado para presentarse a ese lugar. La rubia no entendía mucho, no entendía porque la chica la había llamado, no entendía porque tenía que vestirse lugar… en realidad no entendía nada, pero tenía la esperanza de que si llegaba al lugar donde su amiga le había marcado, seguramente alguien le explicaría. Aunque primero tendría que averiguar el significado de esperanza.

* * *

><p>—No, no y ¡no, Lindsay! ¿Acaso no puedes entender? — gritaba la morena exasperada azotando las manos en la mesa, mientras la rubia miraba desentendida sentada en una silla.<p>

— ¿Entonces que, Courtney? — preguntaba la rubia perdida.

— ¿Acaso nunca habías usado un arma? — preguntó molesta la morena mientras ponía una pistola en la mesa.

—Se armar rompecabezas… ¿es algo parecido? — preguntó la rubia rascándose la cabeza, mientras la morena rodaba los ojos.

—Siento que hablo con un conejo…— susurro Courtney para sí rodando los ojos. — Bien Lindsay, lo repetimos una vez más. Tú tomarás esta pistola, e iras a casa de Gwen…— hablaba ella como si estuviera hablando con un bebé,

—Aja…— decía la rubia mirando atentamente a la morena haciendo movimientos con la cabeza.

—Y después, vas a apuntarle a Gwen con esto…y le vas a disparar con esta cosa que está aquí, apretándola. — señalaba la morena el gatillo poniendo la pistola enfrente de la rubia.

—Ahhhhh... ¿para qué? — preguntaba volteando la cabeza de lado, mientras la morena intentaba no explotar.

—Digamos que es un juego, donde si le das a Gwen con esto…ganas y ella, pues, pierde. — dijo la chica mientras sonreía maliciosamente, entonces Lindsay sonreía también.

— ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Amo los juegos! — aplaudía la muchacha.

—Y es un alivio…— susurró Courtney para sí. —Sólo recuerda, no puedes darla a nadie más, sólo a Gwen o perderás el juego. Luego vendrás conmigo, y te daré tu recompensa por ganar el juego…— le dijo finalmente colocando la pistola en la mesa, cerca de la mano de la rubia.

— ¡Genial! ¡Va a ser muy divertido! — gritó emocionada la rubia dando brincos.

—Si, muy divertido…— susurró la morena sonriente. —Ahora ve, no quieres que se haga más tarde…— decía empujando a la muchacha afuera de su oficina.

—Genial…- decía la rubia ingenua tomando el arma y colocándolo en su bolso, mientras caminaba a la salida de ese extraño lugar llamado el despacho de abogados.

* * *

><p>La rubia se dirigía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a la casa de esa otra amiga suya del reality, la que conocía como… ¿Gretel? Creo que era esa, pero no importaba…su gran amiga ¿Casey? ¿Era esa? Bueno, la que le había dado el juguete ese (que al parecer no era un rompecabezas) le había escrito la dirección de la casa de Gretel en un pedazo de papel, así que sólo tuvo que tomar un taxi e ir para allá.<p>

Ya enfrente de la casa de "Gretel", y luego de haber tenido que contar centavo por centavo la paga para el taxista, la rubia se dispuso a tocar la puerta de la casa de su gran amiga gótica.

Después de unos segundos, se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la gótica, que estaba vestida como siempre, aunque lucía un poco mayor.

— ¿Lindsay? Lo siento pero te equivocaste, esta no es una tienda de zapatos. — preguntó confundida Gwen viendo de arriba abajo a la rubia.

— ¡Gretel! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte! — gritó la rubia abrazando efusiva a la muchacha, quién sólo rodó los ojos.

—Lindsay, por milésima vez, no es Gretel…es Gwen. — le dijo mientras la rubia dejaba de abrazarla.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento Gretel. — se disculpó la rubia entrando a la casa de la gótica, mientras ella volvía a rodar los ojos y cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

—No es por nada Lindsay, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la chica confusa mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo como la muchacha inspeccionaba el lugar.

—Vine a jugar un juego, ¿acaso eso no es genial? — sonrió la muchacha mientras veía toda la casa de la gótica y el punk, y daba vueltas alrededor de ella.

— ¿Un juego? Lindsay, no tengo juegos. — le dijo algo frustrada por la actitud de la rubia.

—Pero yo si traigo uno. — dijo la rubia inocentemente mientras sacaba la pistola de su bolso.

— ¿Qué rayos…? Lindsay… ¡qué estás haciendo! — gritó algo asustada la gótica poniendo sus manos enfrente.

—Es un juego, según me explico Casey es muy divertido. — sonrió la rubia mientras apuntaba a Gwen.

— ¿Divertido? ¿Casey? Ay, esa fue Courtney, ¿no? ¡Lindsay, deja eso! — luchaba consigo misma la chica mientras se alejaba de Lindsay.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes perder? Será divertido. Un momento, ¿Cómo dijo que funcionaba esto? — se rascaba la cabeza la chica intentando recordar.

-No, no y no. ¡Lindsay, no lo hagas! No…— decía la gótica, pero un disparo del arma que Courtney le había ofrecido a Lindsay la detuvo, y ella cayó al instante.

—Ah, ¡ya pude! — festejó la rubia viendo el arma. —Gretel, ¿estás bien? Supongo que está enojada porque gané el juego, en fin…iré con Casey y le diré que gané el juego. ¡Seguro me dará mi premio! —

La rubia salió contenta de aquella casa, dejando sólo al cuerpo ya sin vida de la gótica, que estaba tirado en el suelo frío de su hogar.

—Iré con Courtney a pedirle mi regalo. Aunque… ¡primero debo comprarme zapatos nuevos! — se entusiasmó la rubia corriendo y llamando un taxi, luego uno se detuvo y ella entró al vehículo. — A la plaza Cristal por favor. — Sonrió mientras dejaba su bolso a un lado.

* * *

><p>La rubia se encontraba de nuevo en ese pasillo donde caminaba al principio, de nuevo atrayendo las miradas de tanto hombres como mujeres que trabajaban ahí. Esta vez llegó más rápido a la oficina de Courtney gracias a haber visitado antes el lugar, pero esta vez había algo diferente que le sorprendió.<p>

Había un gran listón amarillo con letras negras que decía "Prohibido el Paso" pegados tapando la entrada a la oficina de Courtney, y un par de policías afuera haciendo algunas anotaciones. A pesar de eso, la rubia se encaminó para entrar a la oficina de la chica, pero un policía le negó el paso poniendo su brazo enfrente.

—Lo lamento señorita, no puede pasar. —le ordenó el policía.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no? — preguntó la rubia confundida al policía.

-La señorita Courtney Middelton ha sido arrestada. — le dijo el policía señalando la puerta de la oficina de Courtney.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? — preguntó la chica. Aunque no sabía el significado de "arrestada", sonaba importante.

—Por el asesinato de la señorita Gwen Calliver. — señaló el policía mientras se retiraba, dejando a la rubia confundida.

—Oh, qué mal. — Dijo la rubia cabizbaja. —En fin… ¡tendré que comprarme un vestido! Luego volveré a venir con Courtney para que me dé mi premio. — dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír y dirigiéndose afuera del despacho para volver a ir a la Plaza Cristal y comprarse ese vestido que tanto quería.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué tan horrible quedó? Si, lo sé no es bueno pero…hice mi mejor intento.<strong>

**Ojala les allá gustado… ¡en especial a ti Nía! ¡Este fic es dedicado a ti xD! **

**Así que…¿Merezco un review?**


End file.
